Armor
This is a list of Armor found in The World and The World R:2. The World Light Armor Light Armor can be worn by all Classes, and is the only armor type available to Wavemasters. Head Armor }} Light Body Armorr }} Hand Armor *Wrist Band *Silver Bracer *Fossil Bracer *Frost Bracer *Fire Bracer *Air Bracer *Storm Bracer *Jet Bracer *Protect Ring *Able Ring *Geist Ring *Rock Guard *Briny Guard *Charred Guard *Hunting Guard *Ion Guard *Shadow Guard *War God Guard *Sacred Guard *Uber Guard Leg Armor *Sandals *Leg Mail *Ceramic Anklet *Frost Anklet *Iron Anklet *Oak Anklet *Thunder Anklet *Ninja Anklet *Greave Sticker *Ivory Greaves *Devil Greaves *Stone Greaves *Sea Greaves *Lava Greaves *Oaken Greaves *Storm Greaves *Ebony Greaves *Alert Greaves *Greaves of Awe *Denial Greaves Medium Armor Medium Armor can be worn by all Classes except for Wavemasters. It is the armor of choice for Long Arms and Twin Blades. Head Armor *Nomad’s Hood *Guard Cap *Hunter’s Hood *Ice Hunter’s Cap *Fire Dance Hat *Peasant’s Cap *Lightning Cap *Darkness Hood *Golden Turban *Infantry Cap *Demon’s Cap *Eagle Hood *Ice Tiger Hood *Fire Lion Hood *Cave Bear Hood *Giraffe Hood *Night Ape Hood *Matador Hood *Angel’s Cap *Fallen Pope Body Armor *Leather Armour *Ring Mail *Wyrm Hide *Wyrm Scale *Firedrake Mail *Holy Tree Mail *Quakebeast Fur *Bone Armour *Linen Cuirass *Bandit Mail *Segmentart *Jasper Hauberk *Frost Hauberk *Blaze Hauberk *Spirit Hauberk *Storm Hauberk *Ebony Hauberk *Killer Hauberk *Able Lamellar *Demon Mail Hand Armor *Leather Gloves *Silver Gloves *Miner’s Gloves *Fishing Gloves *Smith’s Gloves *Forest Gloves *Thunder Gloves *Gloves of Dark *Bouncer Gloves *Able Gloves *Drain Gloves *Hammer Gloves *Ocean Gloves *Inferno Gloves *Sonic Gloves *Shield Gloves *Jet Gloves *Bladed Gloves *Divine Gloves *Hades Gloves Leg Armor *Safety Shoes *Jungle Boots *Mountain Boots *Snow Panther *Fire Lizard *Ranger’s Boots *Thunder Boots *Ninja Socks *Deluxe Boots *Powered Boots *Osorezan Socks *Stone Solleret *Frost Solleret *Blaze Solleret *Oaken Solleret *Storm Solleret *Night Solleret *Guard Solleret *Magus Solleret *Ultra Solleret Heavy Armor Heavy Armor can only be worn by Blademasters, Heavy Blades, and Heavy Axemen. Head Armor *Head Gear *Face Guard *Mountain Helm *Ice Helm *Fire Helm *Forester Helm *Stormlord Helm *Midnight Helm *Golden Helm *Samurai Helm *Devil Helm *Rock Dragon *Ice Dragon *Fire Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Thunder Dragon *Dark Dragon *Mercenary Mask *Angel Helm *Usurper Helm Body Armor *Brigandine *Plate Armour *Grand Armour *Frost Armour *Blade Armour *Spirit Armour *Thunder Armour *Ebony Armour *Cris Armour *Masamune Armour *Armour of Hell *Earth Beast *Water Beast *Fire Beast *Tree Beast *Thunder Beast *Dark Beast *Paladin Mail *Ragaraja Mail *Omega Guard Hand Armor *Rusted Hands *Silver Hands *Hands of Earth *Hands of Water *Hands of Fire *Hands of Wood *Hands of Storm *Hands of Ebony *Hands of Ronin *Able Hands *Cursed Hands *Gaia Hands *Aqua Hands *Fire Hands *Sprite Hands *Electric Hands *Midnight Hands *Master’s Hands *Divine Hands *Demon’s Hands Leg Armor *Used Greaves *Leather Legs *Mountain Guards *Aqua Guards *Flare Guards *Green Guards *Electric Guards *Benkei’s Guards *Spiked Guards *Rare Greaves *Magic Leg Mail *Imp’s Leg Mail *Ice Leg Mail *Flame Leg Mail *Oaken Leg Mail *Storm Leg Mail *Ebony Leg Mail *Lone Leg Mail *Alien Leg Mail *Ultra Leg Mail The World R:2 There are three types of armor: Robes, Light, and Heavy. Most classes are prescribed a type of armor, but Adept Rogues can freely choose one of the three when they create their character. Robe Robes (呪衣) are worn by Macabre Dancers, Harvest Clerics, and Shadow Warlocks. }} Light Armor Light Armor (軽鎧) is worn by Twin Blades, Blade Brandiers, Steam Gunners, and Tribal Grapplers. }} Heavy Armor Heavy Armor (重鎧) is worn by Edge Punishers, Flick Reapers, Lord Partizans and Adept Rogues. }} Armor Modifications :See Modifications category: The World Items * category: The World R:2 Items